Desgraciadas mete narices
by Nuvil Angela
Summary: Cuando todo va bien en tu vida tienen que llegar las típicas "mete narices" y la "arruina-todo" junto con su grupito de amigas para arruinarte el día completo. Si, sin dudas el trabajo se volverá mas difícil...¡pero no para las guardias! eso seguro
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los sensualones que leen esto voy, a aclarar una cosita, más bien unas cuantas cositas.**

 **La primera: Esto fue idea de una amiga muy sensual.**

 **La segunda: Cuando haya nuevo capítulo de este fic habrá, unos días después, de "Oscuro Secreto"**

 **La tercerea: Puede que este sea el primer, y único, de mis fics que incluya malas palabras.**

 **Cuarta y última: En este fic no habrá OC's, los "personajes" estarán basados en la realidad, por lo mismo alguna que otra tontería fue dicha en la realidad.**

 **FNAF no me pertenece en lo absoluto, solo la trama de la historia.**

 **Ahora sí, comencemos:**

-Pero tía…no me quiero mudar

-Lo lamento Mary… pero ya estas dentro del coche

-Relax mija, ya vas a ver que no es para tanto- hablo con una mala imitación del acento norteño una chica de 16 años con los ojos y el cabello negros, el cabello lacio y corto hasta los hombros, y su color de piel era ligeramente moreno-

-Neta, al menos debimos abandonar a esta loca en una callejón o a ver donde- la otra chica de la misma edad que su prima con el cabello chino de color castaño obscuro, los ojos tan negros como la noche nublada, y la piel morena pero más clara que la de su hermana-

-Hay que mala-dijo haciendo un puchero demasiado infantil mientras se cruzaba de brazos- tía, tío ¿podemos ir a comer?

-SI porfí no solo porque me estén rugiendo las tripas, también tengo que buscar con que callar a esta niña-señala a su hermana-

-Creo que cerca de la nueva casa por ahí se encuentra un restaurante de pizza llamado…umm…"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"

-No me jodas-exclamaron al unisonó ambas hermanas mientras se llevaban ambas manos a su pecho para fingir un "desmayo"-

Sin duda alguna esto debía ser una broma muy manchada…o…un sueño... ¡Si eso un sueño!

-No, me estas jodiendo –exclamo la castaña obscura-

-No, ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Huuu… en dado caso…¿podemos comer ahí?

-Claro

-Siiii-alzo sus brazos victoriosa con un tono bastante infantil-

-Uta madre, esta se va a estar orgasmeando mientras come

-CALLATE PERRA-reclamo bastante molesta mientras señalaba a su hermana-

-OBLIGAME PUTA- grito con el mismo tono que su hermana-

Si, sin duda se podía apreciar el cariño que se tenían esas dos.

-ALMENOS YO NO SOY UNA PUTA

-ALMENOS YO SI TENGO TETAS

-ALMENOS YO…yo…yo… ALMENOS YO SI TENGO CULO

-¿A poco tienes?- cuando dijo esto todos los presentes en el auto se carcajearon, con excepción de la castaña que cargaba con el nombre de Maryam.-

Hubieran continuado intercambiándose palabras "cariñosas" de no ser porque llegaron a tan dichosa pizzería

-Muy bien niñas ¿Qué quieren?

-¿Qué sirven aquí?-exclamaron ambas al unisonó-

Ambos adultos se miraron para que luego decir

-Umm…principalmente pizza

-¡Excelente! Ya sé que quiero

-Igual yo

-Bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear's pizza, ¿Qué desean ordenar?

Ambos adultos ordenaron sin consultarles a las chicas.

Cuando la orden llego ambas hermanas comieron tan rápido como si no hubiese un mañana para que luego la mayor de ellas se levantara.

-Muy bien tengo que ir al baño y tu-señala a su hermana- vienes conmigo

-¿Y por qué yo?

\- Porque lo digo yo-acto seguido se fue llevando, literalmente, arrastrando a su hermana-

La pelinegra al ver que pasaron el baño de largo decidió preguntar

-¿A dónde carajos vamos?

-A lo obscuro para que te viole

-…¿Traes condones?

-…Nop

-Pos, pos ni modo mija sin condones no tienes sexo

-…Puta vida

-No, ya ¿A dónde vamos?

-A revisar la pizzería

-Y ¿Y SI NOS CACHAN?

-Shh… no grites

-No mames, sho me largo

-¿No quieres ver a Foxy?

-…

-Tomare eso como un si

Justo cuando las chicas se encaminaban a la "pirate cove" escucharon las voces de sus tíos anunciando que ya se tenían que marchar.

Solo tuvieron que avanzar unas cuantas cuadras, en auto, para llegar a su nuevo hogar.

Una vez que llegaron ambas hermanas subieron tan rápido como alma que lleva el diablo a su habitación.

-No ma-mes- exclamaron boquiabiertas y al unisonó ambas hermanas- ta' gigante

Cuando estas terminaron de desempacar sus cosas se pusieron a hacer cosas no muy…normales

-Yo soy su carpintero serrucho, serrucho. Yo soy su carpintero ¡hay mama! , ¡ hay Mama!-canturreaban a todo pulmón mientras hacían movimientos no muy…sensuales.-

Así los días se convirtieron en semanas que más tarde se volvieron meses

-Oye Mary

-¿He?

-¿Qué harías si te digo que logre que nos contrataran para trabajar como guardias nocturnas en Freddy Fazbear's pizza…?

-Dime que no lo hiciste

-Bueno…

-NO MAMES SOFIA ¿QUIERES MORIR?

-No pero supongo que será divertido trabajar ahí

-Sí, si quieres perder tu pinche virginidad

-Bueno no es para tanto

-…"NO ES PARA TANTO" ¿QUIERES QUE NOS ASCECINEN?

-Vamos… si cuando jugamos Five Nights at Freddy's dices que te gustaría trabajar ahí

-…Touche…y ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Esta noche… después de la escuela fui a la pizzería y nos conseguí el empleo

-No pos mija tamos jodidas

-No es para tanto tal vez solo nos violen…

-Imbécil, ellos no tiene pene

-Cierto…buen, harán el intento de violarnos para descubrir que no tienen pene

 **11:30 PM**

Se podían ver dos chicas caminando por la calle muy, MUY temblorosas con cada paso que daban.

-¿Por qué putas nos metiste en esto?

-¡Porque pensé que sería jodidamente putas zorras divertido!

 **11:56 PM**

El local ya se encontraba vacío cuando ellas llegaron, así que, por seguridad propia se adentraron en la oficina

 **12:00 AM**

-Vamos a morir

-Cállate de una puta vez… yo me voy a encargar de las cámaras y tu de las puertas

-¿Por qué yo de las puertas?

-Porque no quiero parecer histérica de un lado a otro revisando y serrando puertas…además si veo a esas "cosas" mirándome con cara de:

"¿Quieres duro contra el muro o lento contra el pavimento?"

Me voy a cagar

-¿Crees que yo si quiero?

-No pero…pero es mejor que tú te cagues a que yo me cague

-SI pero yo no quiero cagarme

-No memes…wey

-¿HE?

-Traigo…chocolate- una vez que lo saco ambas se miraron con los ojos como platos, luego al chocolate, luego a ellas y así sucesivamente hasta que se lanzaron para comérselo-

 **1:00 AM**

Luego de que se terminaran el chocolate ambas hermanas enloquecieron por completo armando una "fiesta" dentro de la oficina

-PUTOS TODOS MENOS YOOO-decía la mayor de las hermanas mientras bailaba…mejor dicho, se convulsionaba arriba del escritorio-

-MAMEN ESTA PUTOS-acto seguido se señalo lo que tenía entre las piernas para luego "convulsionarse" junto a su hermana-

Mientras continuaban perdiendo el control por puras obras del destino a Sofía se le ocurrió revisar las cámaras y luego cambiar a un tono tan pálido como el de la mismísima BlancaNieves

-No mames… ¡wey!

-El dinero es dinero, el dinero es dinero…

-¡Wey!

-¡Aprende algo dinero!

-WEY

-La monar… ¿Qué chingados quieres?

-M-mira-le extendió la tableta a su hermana-

Esta, al verla, cambio por un tono más pálido que el de su hermana

-No mames ¡la puta puerta!- al encender la luz se encontró con cierto conejito mirándolas, antes de que les diera un infarto al corazón, lograron cerrar las puertas-

 **2:00 AM**

-¿Por qué mierda tienen un puto perro en la pizzería?

-¿¡A QUIEN CHINGADOS LLAMAS PERRO!?

-¡Silencio "Ruffus" tengo una conversación aquí!

-¡ABRANME PENDEJAS!

-No imbécil, seré puta pero no pendeja

-¿Por qué se concentran en contratar a gente imbécil?

-Cállate Ruffus

-¡Que mi puto nombre no es "Ruffus!"

-Entonces… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bonnie-menciono con la sonrisa más vanidosa del mundo-

-¡HAY NO MAMES TIENES NOMBRE DE PUTO!-luego de decir esto ambas hermanas comenzaron a mearse de tanta risa mientras que la sonrisa de Bonnie se borraba-

-Son unas pendejas- luego de decir eso el conejo maric…ejem…Ruff…Bonnie se marcho-

Cuando este se fue la pelinegra abrió la puerta.

 **3:00 AM**

-Pinches cosas, me dan un puto infarto-menciono la mayor de las dos, la castaña, una vez que abrieron la puerta

-Es que la neta toda están bien pinches raros…bueno más la pata esa

-¿Cómo me llamaste perra?

-No mames la puerta-exclamaron ambas hermanas golpeándose la cabeza mientras cerraban la puerta-

-¡Hola Chica!-saludo eufórica la castaña- ¿te puedo hacer otra pregunta además de esta que te acabo de hacer?

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres un pato, un pollo o una gallina?

-¿No es obvio? Soy un pollito muy sensual-exclamo con aires de diva-

-Nah…para mi eres una puta digo, digo un pato-ambas hermanas volvieron a carcajearse tan eufóricas como dos focas en celo (?)-

-No las peles Chica, simplemente son dos mocosas que necesitan atención especial- este al terminar su frase fue bien recibido con un portazo en su nariz al momento de que cerraran la puerta-

-¿¡COMO ME LLAMASTE!?

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en los ojos?

¿Has probado utilizar una crema antiarrugas?

 **4:00 AM**

 **-** ¡No tengo arrugas!

-Entonces es mugre

-TAMPOCO

-¿Duermes lo suficiente…?

-Porque esas arrugas… no mija tas cabrona

-No les hagas caso Chica a fin de cuentas son solo unas mocosas necesitadas de ayuda especial

-PUTA MADRE NO APARESCAS ASI COMO SI NADA-exclamaron ambas hermanas una vez que le serraron la puerta al conejo-

-¿Desean algo hermosuras?-dijo la pelinegra con el tono más…de puta que pudo imitar-

-si

-¿Qué paquete desean el de una o dos horas?- dijo la castaña imitando el mismo tono de voz que su hermana-

-Lo único que quiero en este puto instante…

-Pero ustedes ponen los condones-interrumpieron ambas hermanas con el mismo tono y al unisonó-

-ES ASCECINARLAS LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE A LAS DOS-continuaron ambos animatronicos-

-¿Se podrían largar? Nos hacen gastar energía muy valiosa

-No-contestaron secamente los animatronicos-

-Déjame intentar-hablo la castaña- por favor- dijo poniendo la voz y la mirada más tierna que tenia al igual que unía sus manos en forma de rezo-

-No-volvieron a contestar-

-ESCUCHEN:-dijo para luego respirar tanto aire como pudo y hablar muy rápido-

Si no se largan me voy a desnudar y voy a correr por toda la puta pizzería gritando:

"Disfruten perras"-respira-

Para luego subirme una mesa y comenzar a bailar la más sexy que puedo para luego empezar a perrearles y luego-respira-

-Ya no mames no quiero terminar mal mentalmente-dijeron ambos animatronicos al mismo tiempo para luego largarse-

-¿No que no se iban?

-Oye Mary

-Dime

-En lo que describías tu paseo muy sensual por la pizzería me puse a pensar

-¡No mames! ¿A poco piensas?

-Voy a ignorar que dijiste eso y voy a continuar… ¿Cómo no se ha gastado la energía?

Y como si lo hubiera invocado la energía se acabo

-No mames nos van a violar perra, NOS VAN A VIOLAR-dijo la pelinegra llorando mientras se abrazaba a su hermana-

-IMBECIL QUE ELLOS NO TIENEN PENE-dijo también entre lágrimas-

-NO, NO QUIERO MORIR VIRGEN

 ***TOREADOR MARCH***

 **-** NO NOS VIOLES PEDOBEAR-exclamo la castaña cubriéndose el rostro con manos y brazos-

-¿¡A quien le dijiste "pedobear"!?

-Pues a ti… no veo otro pedobear por aquí

-Eres una…

 **6:00 AM**

 **-** Huuu en su puta jeta perras-dijeron ambas hermanas bailando tan "sensual como les fue posible… si es que a eso se les puede decir baile-

-Ya verán esta noche mocosas- les amenazo el conejo haciendo que estas temblaran y salieran corriendo tan rápido como les fue posible-

 **Eso fue todo, de verdad que espero que si les haya gustado porque tengo muchas ideas para este fic háganmelo saber con sus muy y sensualmente hermosos reviews.**

 **Me despido por hoy**

 **Buena mañana/tarde/noche/madrugada**

 **Adiuuuu :3**

 **Nuvil Angela**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Lo lamento mucho por estar tanto tiempo desconectada de mis historias.**

 **¡Pero ya volví! Y eso es lo que importa, en realidad no tenía pensado actualizar hasta la semana que viene o la próxima pero tampoco soportaba estar más tiempo desconecta y dejarlos sin historias, pero ahora sí que si tratare de que n se vuelva a repetir:**

 **Absolent Children: Muchas gracias me alegro mucho de que te guste, es muy importante para mi saber sus opiniones.**

 **Vitalka Fazbear: ¡Millones de gracias! ¿Crees que soy una gran escritora?, es un gran elogia para mí que consideres eso, jeje no tienes que agradecerme por compartirlos mi único privilegio aquí es saber que les gusta.**

 **Hashashin (PM): Jeje si muchos nos dicen que con nuestras peleas causamos dolor de cabeza… ¡Me agrada que te guste!**

 **Muy bien esos fueron os reviews…y PM (?) del primer capítulo y aunque no fueron muchos estoy contenta de saber que les gusta y divierte.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: FNAF no me pertenece, exceso de palabras groseras, chistes sin mucho sentido, bailes del asco… ¿algo más? ¡A si! En esta historia NO tenemos OC's, son personas del mundo real.**

 **Muy bien…comencemos:**

-Ya llego por quien lloraban-grito a todo pulmón la castaña mientras entraba a la casa junto con su hermana-

-Shh…están todos dormidos-hablo en un susurro la pelinegra-

-O más bien trabajando- hablaba la castaña mientras hacía entrega a su hermana de una nota que decía lo siguiente:

 **"Niñas:**

 **Nos encontramos trabajando más temprano de lo normal dado por hecho que estamos hasta el cuello de papeleo y todas esas porquerías…saldremos unas horas antes de que su turno nocturno termine.**

 **Tienen suficiente comida en el refrigerador, por si acaso, tienen más de 500.00 pesos en la mesita de la sala ¡NO SE LO GASTEN EN CHOCOLATES!**

 **Con amor:**

 **Sus tíos**

 **PD: Sofí, dado que tu eres más… ¿Cómo decirlo?... mejor estabilidad mental, estas a cargo."-** Huuu en tu pinche jeta estoy a cargo

-¿Qué no es justo?- y, como ya le es costumbre, la castaña comenzó a hacer un puchero mientras veía como su hermana se burlaba solo por tener mejor "estabilidad" menta…pinche presumida-

-Exacto…por eso yo estoy a cargo

-…Púdrete…

-…Vete a la mierda…- de no haber sido por que el teléfono sonó hubieran continuado con sus insultos que en fondo significaban "te odio más que a nadie en este mundo" o muy rara vez "te odio con todo mi kokoro"

-Hola

-¿Sofí?

-Sí, ¿Qué pasha?

-¿Dónde coño están? Van a llegar tarde a la escuela…otra vez y las van a mandar a otro salón por llegar tarde…otra vez

-COÑO ES CIERTO LA PINCHE PUTA JODIDA ESCUELA, ¡Gracias por avisarme!- dicho esto colgó el teléfono y subió a toda prisa las escaleras-

-¿Qué mosca te pico?

-¡Que llegamos tarde!

-¿A dónde?

-A EL INFIERNO

-Mierda ¡que es cierto!- y al igual que su hermana subió a toda prisa la escaleras para llegar a su habitación-

 **7:05 am (5 min. Para la entrada a la escuela)**

-¿¡Donde mierda esta mi pantalón!?- gritaba la castaña corriendo de un lado a otro buscando la prenda antes mencionada-

-Ponte lo primero que encuentres-grito con el mismo tono la pelinegra mientras se hacia una cola de cabello alta y de lado-

-Ya-y dicho esto la castaña comenzó a buscar ente sus cajones…mejor dicho… se puso a aventar toda la ropa hasta que encontró algo de su agrado-

Maryam se puso una blusa descubierta de los hombros color azul marino, un short de mezclilla y unos tenis estilo bota blancos y negros, una bolsa de cruzar color rosa y se peino de la forma más simple posible: cabello suelto, cubriendo una pequeña parte de su ojo izquierdo y acomodando su bien formados rizos.

Mientras que Sofía se puso un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de color rosa, unos tenis de color blanco y se peino de la manera mencionada anteriormente.

 **7:10 am (hora de entrada)**

Ambas hermanas venían corriendo cuesta abajo para poder llegar temprano a la escuela, tuvieron que poner su pie en la puerta para que no cerraran.

Al entrar fueron recibidas por sus amigas

-Joder tío que pensé que volverían a llegar tarde…seria la quinta vez este mes- hablo una chica que hablaba como española…muy pocas veces lo lograba, un tanto regordeta ,de unos 15 años, de cabello negro y ondulado, los ojos y cejas también negros, nariz chata, y se llamaba Emilie, venia vestida con una sudadera azul cielo, una playera negra, pantalón de mezclilla, tenis grises, seguramente porque casi nunca los lava, y venia peinada de la misma manera que la castaña-

-Si ya saben todos y todas que lo logre porque yo soy la puta ama

-Y que lo digas…-esta vez la que hablo fue una chica con el cabello hasta los hombros de color manzanilla (?), para explicarme mejor su cabello es castaña claro… ¡pero extremadamente claro, muy, muy claro, extrema…ejem…volvamos a la historia, los ojos color avellana, el cabello bastante lacio, vestida con un suéter, pantalón de mezclilla, tenis color blancos y peinada con el cabello suelto y, como me gusta decirle, "estilo Benito Juárez" –

-Bueno…-Hablo una chica con el cabello extremadamente grueso hasta la cintura de color negro, ojos negros, cejas muy pobladas y también de color negro, con pecas debajo de los ojos, con muy poca "pechonalidad" y de nombre Verónica-

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase "lesbi-pecas"- amenazo la castaña obscura haciendo que todas se echaran a reír-

-Vete a la shet ¡sabes que me carga que me llamen así!

-Para que andas de lesbi-pecas

-De hecho- volvió a hablar Rut-

-¡Dejémonos de líos!-hablo Sofía poniéndose entre su hermana y Verónica-ahora lesbi…ejem… Verónica…-esta no pudo continuar debido a que se transmitió un mensaje en la bocina por parte del director

 **"Queridos estudiantes:**

 **Por razones que no voy a mencionar las clases comenzaran dos horas más tarde de lo normal y también por eso…"-**

-Váyase a la gran mierda pichi director culero ME PRESIONE UN CHINGO PARA LLEGAR TEMPRANO PARA QUE DIGA "LAS CLASES COMENZARAN MAS TARDE"-grito la castaña obscura mientras señalaba a la bocina provocando que todos la voltearan a ver-

-No te preocupes podemos ir a comer algo-hablo la menor del grupo-

Ambas hermanas se voltearon a ver con los ojos como platos para luego gritar:

-¡Piza, pizza...!

-¿Pizza? No que paja antier comimos pizza- nuevamente hablo la menor del grupo con un tono muy amargo-

-Pizza, pizza.

-¿No van a dejar de decir "pizza" hasta que les digamos que si?-hablo una de las castañas, para expresarme mejor la castaña clara.

-Pizza…PIZZA PERRA-contestaron en señal de respuesta ambas hermanas-

-Bien pizza será-hablaron a coro el resto del grupo

-Yeeyy-gritaron en señal de victoria ambas hermanas-

Para suerte de las chicas la pizzería no estaba lejos, la pizzería se llamaba (¿para qué me molesto? ¡Todos saben cuál es el nombre de la pizzería!)

Al llegar no les fue muy difícil encontrar una mesa vacía puesto que no eran ni las 7:25 am

-Bienvenidas a Freddy Fazbear's pizza ¿desean ordenar algo?

-Pizza- hablo rápidamente la castaña obscura antes de que Rut lograra hablar-

El chico solo se limito a suspirar y luego decir

-…¿Alguna pizza en especifico?

-SI LA DE TU GRAN CU…PFFPFF- esta no pudo continuar debido a que Verónica y Emilie le taparon la boca para evitar que dijera una pendejada que provocara que las echaran de lugar…tal como paso cuando grito en la sala de cine el final de la película-

-IUUUG-exclamaron ambas chicas cuando la castaña babeo sus manos-

Lo único que podía hacer el chico era observar a las chicas con miedo y maldecirse mentalmente por ser él quien decidiera atender esa mesa.

-Amm… mitad peperoni y la otra mitad…

-Salchicha italiana-grito la castaña obscura antes de que su hermana terminara de dar la orden-¿Qué?-pregunto una vez que el chico se marcho y noto que sus amigas y hermana la veían con una mirada…"pervertida"-

-Salchicha…italiana-hablaron a coro las cuatro amigas mientras se relamían los labios-

-Jodidas calenturientas-hablo molesta la castaña mientras sacaba una libreta y se ponía a escribir-

-¿Qué escribes?- Pregunto curiosa la hermana de esta-

Maryam solo canto algo con un tono tan bajo que la única que pudo escucharla fue su hermana ¡y vaya que no estaba a su lado!, Sofía solo sonrió.

Cuando la hora de pagar llego Emilie, Rut y Verónica se sorprendieron al ver que a sus amigas les aplicaron descuento a empleado, por lo que decidieron preguntar:

-¿Trabajan aquí?

-Abuelo-contestaron ambas hermanas a coro en señal de respuesta-

-¿Por qué coño no nos avisaron que…?

-REBAJAS-grito la menor del grupo logrando que que todas corrieran a diferentes tiendas-

Pasaron suficientes minutos para que las clases comenzaran, y coma ya muchos saben, las chicas salieron con tantas bolsas como para que un alíen de 8 brazos necesitara ayuda.

Cuando estaban caminando por el patio de la escuela tres de cinco amigas se detuvieron a platicar de Dios sabe que dejando que ambas hermanas caminando solas al salón, cuando estaban por llegar la castaña se metió a un salón azotando la puerta para luego deslizarse de rodillas mientras gritaba:

-¡Ya llego por quien lloraban batos!

La pelinegra se arrodillo junto a su hermana y le susurro muy avergonzada-Psst…Mary

-Mande

-Este…no es nuestro salón

-¿¡QUE!?- la castaña abrió los ojos y efectivamente ¡ese no era su salón! Y deseando que la tierra se la tragara la tierra-Lo lamento…profe

Cuando salió del salón todos y digo ¡TODOS! Estallaron en una ruidosa carcajada…incluso el profesor ¿¡COMO SI NUNCA SE HUBIERAN EQUIVOCADO DE SALON!? ¡QUE INDGINACION!… ¿A…no les paso? Pues…pues no tuvieron infancia.

-Demonios-murmuro la castaña tan roja como un tomate ocultándose entre sus manos-

-Que idiota-grito la pelinegra estallando en una ruidosa carcajada al igual que el resto del salón-

-Cállate- salió la castaña del refugio que sus manos le proporcionaban mas roja que antes-¡que fue peor el ridículo que hiciste en primaria en la ceremonia cuando te caíste enfrente de TODA la escuela y se te subió la falda-

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso

-VEN AQUÍ PINCHE MARICONA- automáticamente la pelinegra se lanzo contra su hermana y comenzó una pequeña guerra entre patadas, golpes, jalones de cabello-

Cuando el resto del grupo subió y vieron la escena solo se limitaron a hacerse un palmface y tratar de separarlas.

Tercera guerra mundial

-VEN AQUÍ PINCHE LESBIPECAS

-VUELVEME A LLAMAR ASI Y LO VAS A LAMENTAR

-DEL CABELLO NO, DEL PUTO Y JODIDO CABELLO NO

-SUELTAMEN PUTA

-¿PUTA YO? NO TE CREAS PERRA, CARNE BARATA SOLO LA DE LA GATA.

Eran las palabras más usadas.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Al escuchar esa voz las cinco amigas dejaron de darse amor mutuo con protección para voltear a ver quién era el dueño de esa voz.

"Mierda es el calvito del director"- pensaron a coro las cinco amigas

5 horas de castigo en dirección

-Me aburro… ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto con cierta ilusión la castaña obscura-

-No te ilusiones apenas pasaron 15 minutos

-Me voy a morir de aburrimiento- hablo la menor del grupo-

-Yo no- esta vez la que hablo fue la castaña obscura levantándose de se asiento-

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto asustada su hermana-

-Me voy a escapar

-Pero no puedes salir así como si te valiera madres- hablo Emilie-

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?-hablo con notable sarcasmo para luego salir de ahí –

Las demás fueron saliendo con el siguiente orden

Rut

Sofía

Verónica

Emilie

Lamentablemente esta última se lo pensó demasiado y la atraparon… dos horas más de castigo.

-Este será un día laaaargo

Ambas hermanas se encontraban durmiendo cuando su teléfono las despertó, las habían agregado a una conversación:

 **"Los lokochones bn zukullemthos"**

 **Maryam: Holo!**

 **Sofía: "Ya llego por quien lloraban batos"XD**

 **Maryam: .l.**

 **Emilie: Q onda?**

 **Rut: Holiiis!**

 **Verónica: Holiii!**

 **Miguel: Q pdo.?**

 **Maryam: Ya llego el mariconcito XD**

 **Miguel: .l.**

 **Verónica: Podemos ir a shu trabajo?**

 **Maryam: Q trabajo?**

 **Rut: El de la pizzería**

 **Sofía: a ya… Cuál?**

 **Miguel: Puedo ir?**

 **Emilie: Donde te violan**

 **Miguel: Si te violan llevo condones?**

 **Maryam: No tengo ni puta idea de que hablan TTwTT**

 **Sofía: Ni yo T-T**

 **Rut: El de Freddy Fazbear's pizza**

 **Maryam: A simón**

 **Veronica: Podemos ir?**

 **Maryam: y shie :3**

 **Rut: y yo?**

 **Sofia: shie**

 **Emilie: yo?**

 **Maryam: Q parte de "todos pueden ir" no entienden?**

 **Sofía: Ta' bn nos vemos 11:50 pm**

 **Miguel: Q hueva TT-TT**

 **Emilie: Pues no vayas**

 **Rut: Ya¡! Nos vemos 11:50 pm**

 **Fin de la conversación zukullemtha**

 **11:50 pm**

Cinco de seis ya se encontraban el la entrada del local ¿Quién falta?...pista: ¿Quién no estaba repartiendo amor hace rato?

¡Exacto!

 **11:56 pm**

-Pues ya tenemos que entrar-hablo molesta la castaña obscura-

-Coincido-hablaron el resto a coro-

-PERENME-se podía apreciar a un chico de ojos verdes, lentes, y cabello claro correr a toda prisa hasta las chicas-

 **12:00 PM**

Los seis llegaron justo a tiempo, cabe destacar que la oficina no era ni grande ni pequeña pero los seis cabían a la perfección.

-Muy bien tres nos encargaremos de las cámaras y tres de las puertas.

Rut, Sofía y yo nos encargaremos de las cámaras y por qué Miguel, Vero y Mary tienen buenos reflejos y son rápidos se encargaran de las puertas…

-A ti ¿Quién coño te puso a cargo?-pregunto el único hombre de la habitación-

-Si no chingues Emilie- le siguió el juego la castaña obscura-

-Que no mames el conejo maricón ya se movió

-¿¡Donde esta!?

-Jodiendo mi puta existencia-hablo la castaña obscura mientras cerraba la puerta con el codo-

-Perra, zorra, puta-maldecía el robot mientras se sobaba su nariz-

-Oye Ruffus

-Mi nombre no es Ruffus

-Me importa tres carajos

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te compuse una canción

El conejo se sonrojo levemente y decidió preguntar-¿e-enserio?

-Si

-¿La puedo escuchar?

-Claro-Mary hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar todo el aire que pudo para luego aclararse la garganta y decir-Eres una ZORRAAAA- automáticamente todos se echaron a reír tan rápido como la sonrisa y sonrojo de Bonnie al esfumarse-

-Pff…idiota-murmuro el conejo mientras se marchaba-

Una vez que este se marcho la castaña obscura abrió la puerta, se asomo por el pasillo y grito:

-Eoeoe, que amargado

 **-** La puerta, la puerta, LA PUTA PUERTA-gritaba el único hombre de la habitación mientras veía a el zorro pirata acercarse a toda velocidad mientras el cerraba la puerta

 **1:00 am**

 **-** Hola Foxy-saludo eufórica la pelinegra "lesbi-pecas"-

-¿Hum?-hablo confundido el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se levantaba del suelo debido a que le serraron la puerta dos segundos antes ¡No pueden decir que fue un accidente por que hasta ese oji verde se burlo en su cara!...volviendo al tema se confundió debido a que lo más normal que le dijeran era "vete a tomar por culo" o "vete a hacer una paja y no molestes", trataba de resistirse a preguntar por la canción ya que Bonnie le dijo "si te dicen que te compusieron una canción diles que chinguen a su madre" pero joder ¡que la curiosidad lo mataba!-…¿la puedo escuchar?

Todos en la habitación se miraron divertidos para luego tomar tanto aire como les fue posible, contar del uno al tres y comenzar a cantar:

 **"A veces me pregunto si eres puto.**

 **Eres puto y así se quedara.**

 **Mi curiosidad crecía para saber que tan puñetas eres.**

 **Bien zorra te volviste.**

 **Nunca miraste a otro lado.**

 **Todos nosotros si podremos ir al cielo…pero tú no porque:**

Todos los zorros se van al cielo auau  
todos los zorros se van al cielo auau

todos los perritos se van al cielo wow  
todos los perritos se van al cielo wow

todos los gatos se van al cielo miau  
todos los gatos se van al cielo miau

todas las vaquitas se van al cielo muu  
todas las vaquitas se van al cielo muu

todos los guanacos se van al cielo puack, puack, puack  
todos los guanacos se van al cielo Puck,puack,puack

todas las hienas se van al cielo jajaja  
todas las hienas se van al cielo jajaja

todos los zorros se van al cielo auau  
todos los zorros se van al cielo auau  
todos los zorros se van al cielo auau  
todos los zorros se van al cielo auau

todas las zorras se van al cielo  
no no no no no  
las zorras no se van al cielo  
ni tampoco las perras  
ni los sapos"

todos los presentes, con excepción del zorro, estallaron en una carcajada.

-Pinches niñatas culeras

-Oye zorro…que yo tengo algo que prueba que soy un macho pecho peludo-como muchos adivinaran se señalo "eso"-

"porque, porque…¿Por qué se concentran en contratar a gente estúpida?"-fue todo lo que murmuro el zorro mientras se marchaba pero a la distancia pudo escuchar la puerta abriéndose y una voz chillona gritar:

-Oye Foxy:

¿Whata does the fox say? Ding,ding,ding,-más risas y carcajadas-

 **2:00 am**

-Cabrón que me estoy meando- hablaba la castaña obscura mientras hacia un baile que significaba "tengo que ir al baño AHORA"

-¿No te puedes aguantar?-pregunto secamente la menor del grupo-

-No tengo que ir YA

-Te acompaño que yo también tengo que ir

-Igual yo el acompaño-hablo la castaña clara mientras se levantaba de su silla-

Las tres salieron tan cuidadosas como pudieron para no llamar la atención de los robots…pero al parecer no notaron que cierto conejito…

-¿Qué hacen unos bocadillos tan suculentos como ustedes por…?

-Escucha cabrón- interrumpió bruscamente la castaña obscura- yo sé que estoy bien pinche buena y que me quieres dar con todas las posiciones posibles, también de que me quieres dar duro contra el muro y lento contra el pavimento y también que me lo quieres hacer si condón…

Pero joder que me ando meando y tengo que ir al baño Ya

La cara del conejo era todo un poema…obviamente no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de la castaña por lo tanto solo suspiro y dijo algo que provoco que las chicas se quedaran en shock-¿las puedo acompañar?

Ambas hermanas se miraron para luego exclamar "si" lo cual logro que la chica sobrante saliera de su trance

-¿Que mierda les pasa? ¡Seguramente es una trampa para violarnos y ustedes aceptan como si fuera una pinche invitación formal!

-Me importa un coñazo-hablo la pelinegra tomando la mano del conejo provocando que este se sonrojara hasta las orejas- Bonnie ¿sabes donde esta el baño?

-Si s-si-síganme- el conejo comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección muy nervioso, cabe destacar que Sofía seguía tomando su mano…tal vez por eso estaba tan nervioso.-

Las dos castañas no pudieron evitar reírse por lo bajo al ver a su futura "OTP"

Una vez que entraron al baño la pelinegra decidió preguntar

-¿Qué mierda les paso afuera?

-No se dé que hablas-respondió confusa la peli-manzanilla (?)

-ALGUEN PASEME PAPEL QUE YA SE ME ACABO- grito la castaña obscura detrás de la puerta que evitaba que vieran lo que estaba haciendo, sus necesidades malpensados.

-Toma-hablo la pelinegra mientras le pasaba papel de baño

 **3:00 AM**

-Gracias

-Ahora…¿Qué les paso?

-No se dé que hablas interrumpió la castaña obscura mientras salía del gabinete-

-Se estaban riendo cuando tome de la mano a Bonnie

Ambas castañas no aguantaron mas y se echaron a reír, por más que la pelinegra pedía explicaciones estas siguieron rindo, cuando salieron del baño decidieron dejar de reír para no llamar la atención de los demás robots.

-Amm…¿Por qué tus amigas tienen la cara morada?- hablo confundido el conejo al ver que ambas castañas se ponían moradas tratando de extinguir una carcajada…cosa que no dio resultado y volvieron a carcajearse-me dan miedo…comienzo a creer que tienen serios problemas mentales.

-Traumaron al psicólogo

El conejo rio ante el comentario de la pelinegra

-¿Qué tanto?

-El psicólogo ahora tiene que ir con otro psicólogo y ese psicólogo ahora va con otro psicólogo

El robot rio con tantas ganas…cosa que ya no hacia hace tiempo

-¿Cómo lo lograron?

-¿Sabes lo que es el yaoi?

-No…

La pelinegra sonrió con malicia para luego ver que sus amigas sostenían una cámara frente a ellas…FUTURA OTP

-Mañana…lo sabrás-hablo con un tono malicioso la hermana de la pelinegra-

Bonnie estaba jodido.

 **4:00 AM**

 **¿Alguien quiere ver lo que hacen los demás?**

-Pinche pata culera lárgate-hablaba el único hombre de la habitación atreves de la ventana-

No-contesto secamente esta-

-Ya sé que estoy bien pinche bueno pero no mames

-No…pienso contestar a eso

-Ya lo hiciste-se escucho una voz chillona proveniente del fondo de la oficina por parte de Verónica-

-Chica

-Mande

-¿Por qué tienes cuerpo de marimacha?-se volvió a escuchar la misma voz pero esta vez acompañada de risitas-

 **-** Si no estuviera esta puerta ya estarías muerta

-Si no te largas…-esta no pudo continuar dado que esta se marcho- ¿¡Me dejaste en visto perra!?-Mas risas-No mames nos queda el 18% de energía

 **¿Quién quiere ver a las demás?**

-Bueno ya me tengo que marchar-hablaron a coro las tres chicas-

Cuando entraron a la oficina se extrañaron a ver a sus amigos llorando

 **5:00 AM**

 **-** ¿Por qué lloran?- preguntaron al unisonó ambas hermanas-

-Y-ya-ya c-ca-casi se nos acaba la energía-hablo entre sollozos Verónica-

-¿Por qué?

-Miguel estaba jugando con las puertas

-Ven aquí puto- automáticamente la castaña obscura comenzó a zapear a el ojiverde

 **La energía…desapareció**

-Mierda-sollozaron los amigos mientras se abrazaban y se echaban a llorar

 **Toreador march**

Justo cuando la canción comenzó a sonar a la pelinegra se le ocurrió una gran idea y comenzó a buscar alguna araña, debajo del escritorio encontró tres arañas, las tomo y se las enseño a su hermana.

-Mary mira esto

-ALEJA ESAS PENDEJADAS DE MÍ

Todos entendieron lo que la pelinegra trataba de hacer y se pusieron a buscar cualquier cosa relacionada con los arácnidos, excepto por Emilie que se puso a buscar algo en su mochila:

Un bebe de juguete que lleva siempre llevaba con ella y se lo enseño a su amiga

-Mira quien llego Mary

"Te quiero, abrázame" hablo el muñeco extendiendo sus brazos.

Su apariencia era horrenda:

Le faltaba un ojo, tenía la ropa rota, y estaba todo sucio.

Los robots miraban divertidos la escena pero poco a poco se comenzaron a aburrir.

Cuando notaron que los animatronicos estaban perdiendo el interés decidieron hacer algo…que lamentarían; lanzarle arañas y telarañas.

La castaña comenzó a llorar y a hacer movimientos extraños tratando de quitarse a los insectos.

Incluso los robots llegaron a sentir lástima por ella.

 **6:00 AM**

Una hora..UNA MALDITA HORA DEL DEMONIO tuvo que soportar ese infierno de patas y telarañas encima mientras escuchaba a un puto muñeco decir cosas como "Seamos amigos por siempre" que en realidad significaba "en la noche te voy a violar brutalmente para luego matarte"

-¿Cómo le hicieron para sobrevivir otra noche?

-¿¡Que no se dan cuenta!? Solo nos distrajeron para poder sobrevivir

-Sip eso hicimos-hablo la hermana de la castaña obscura mientras ayudaba a quitar las arañas y telarañas que todavía traía encima (me salió una rima eee) mientras que el resto trataba inútilmente de consolarla-

-Pero ya verán esta noche no salen vivas…y vivo

-Pero, eso dijiste la primera noche-hablo inocentemente la única mujer del grupo de robots-

-CALLATE-le grito con total furia el chico castaño, pues sabía que eso era verdad

Cuando llegaron a la escuela las horas pasaron lo suficientemente rápido como para que ya fuera la hora y Mary ya se había calmado.

Esta no pudo evitar arder en celos cuando vio a su, para ese entonces, novio con Verónica

 **-** Oye ¿Cómo está eso de que Daniel y tu ya no son novios?

-¿Qué?

-El me lo dijo

Con estas palabras los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas que luchaba para que no salieran

 **-¿** Estás bien?-pregunto con lastima Verónica-

Mary trataba de no llorar pero cuando todas sus amigas la abrazaron, con excepción de Miguel que quien sabe donde coño se metió, se rompió en llanto, ella no podía permitirse el llorar no estaba para causar lastima a nadie esa era la razón por la que luchaba por no llorar pero…al ver que estaba rodeada de personas tan buenas no pudo evitarlo.

-¿Estás bien?-volvió a preguntar su hermana… ¿Qué mierda esperaban que les contestara "Si estoy bien a fin de cuentas era bien puto y maricón y nunca lo ame"?-

 **N/A: ¡POR FIIN TERMINE! ¿Qué me harían si les digo que me tarde más o menos nueve horas en terminar este capítulo? JODER que no es mi culpa es culpa de Town por subir esa canción de FNAF que ahora tengo una jodida necesidad de descargarla y escucharla hasta morir … Y me deje llevar con el ritmo…y NO PUDE SOY UNA JODIDA PERSONA QUE POSEE EN MAL LLAMADO "MUSICITIS CRONICA"… también tengo "Locuritis crónica"**

 **Pero me despido por hoy**

 **Buena/mañana/ tarde/noche/ madrugada**

 **Los quiero mucho**

 **Adiuuu :3**

 **Nuvil Angela.**


End file.
